Link's Last Letter
by Son of Lancelot
Summary: After 55 years of marriage, Malon dies. This is Link's last letter to his wife, shortly after her death. First Zelda fic., so R&R.


Link's Last Letter by: Son of Lancelot

Disclaimer: I do not own Link, Malon, Talon, Saria, Nayru, Hyrule, or anything else associated with _The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time_. Link and Malon's children, however, are of my own invention, and I own everything about them, except their names.

I am planning on writing a story about Link and Malon's kids, and have already developed characters for them, as you will see when you read the letter. I can't promise, however, that the story will come any time real soon. Hopefully it will.

One more thing. I am not married, and do not know exactly what it's like. This is all according to what I do know. If any descriptions of married life are inaccurate, then please tell me in a review, and I'll change them. Just be honest, and keep it all G rated.

Enjoy my first Zelda fic. If you like it, then write a review, or even if you don't like it. Please no flames, however. I need positive encouragement, not discouragement.

=========================================================

Malon. My dear, sweet, beloved Malon. For these many years, I have cherished you. I have held you foremost in my life, and have given all my love to you. For these many years, we have lived and loved together. Together we raised our children, and loved each and every one of them.

I remember our carefree days, when we too were but young children. Throughout my early years, I lived a simple, innocent life among other children. I was raised by them, but rarely accepted as an equal to them. To some, I was inferior, and only the love of a dear friend kept me free from despair. Still, she was not meant for me, as you were, are, and always will be. When I first laid eyes on you in Hyrule market, I could not help but feel that we were meant to be together. We became fast friends, both loving adventure and spending time among the animals, both loving play and the many happy hours we made music together. Throughout our life together, your voice was as an angel's, second only to that of the goddess, Nayru.

When hard times came, and disaster struck the land, my thoughts were first turned to you. I risked danger and destruction for your protection, even at a very early age. When I was in hard times, you were there to raise me up, and bring me hope of success in whatever the trial. Surely, there has been no friendship so strong as that which existed between you and me. Even Saria had fallen to second in my heart, as must happen when all children leave their parents. Saria was as a mother to me, and held me close when I was a child. As must always happen, however, I turned from the home I had once known, and come to love you the greatest of all.

Your father taught me many things before his passing, and brought me to the knowledge of fatherhood. It was as a result of that knowledge that I came to long for that oneness that exists only between a husband and wife. I was led by friendship and affection to ask if you would be my wife. Truly our marriage has been a happy one, and none other can equal to it's strength. I clung to you as a man must cling to his wife. We were happy together, and held each other foremost in our hearts.

Our first child, a girl named after her mother. Little Malon, the inheritance of your father's ranch given to her for safe keeping. How she has turned from an ambitious and headstrong girl, to a strong, serviceable woman. Our one and only son, named after his father. Little Link, the adventurous child who's brought much worry to our hearts, but has in time taken his father's place as courageous defender of all the land. Little Saria, the youngest of our children, and named after the guardian of her father. She was shy and fearful of many small things, yet has come to be a wise and loving mother. Through sad times, and happy times, we have raised our children. Continual worry lived in us for each of them, but the ultimate joy they have brought to us is worth far more than anything we have experienced together.

As we grew, we came to a better understanding of each other, and our purpose for being together. Everything we have suffered, we have suffered together. Everything we have longed for, we have obtained together. Everything we have made victory over, we have been victorious together. All our differences, we have sorted out. The years have been long and full of hard work, but plentiful. From a carefree little girl, to a beautiful young woman, to a loving mother, and to an old, wrinkled, and withering old woman you grew. Yet, I have loved you always, and have found great beauty in your spirit, and our oneness. A beauty, far greater than any physical appearance, that defies description.

Malon... My beloved wife, and greatest treasure. How I long for you. How I mourn your passing. I need you beside me. I cannot go on alone. Without you, I am split in two. I am incomplete. I am only half of what we have become, together. I cannot cope without your arms around me. I cannot live without you close. I cannot bare to look upon our children, and our grandchildren, and our great grandchildren, and not think about you. I miss you so, and how I pray that my suffering may soon end. Grief fills my heart. The love I have for you shadows all other love. The love I have for Hyrule is of no comparison. Even my love for Saria, my dearest friend from my youth, is nothing compared to how I feel for that part of me that is missing. Only you can calm my heart, and how I long for this life to speedily end, that I might join you in the heavens.

My wife. I long for you. I always have, and always will. I love you, and always will.

With love from your Fairy Boy,

Link

A letter written by Link, Legendary Hero of Time, sworn Defender of Hyrule, and loving father and husband, written a few days after the death of his wife, Malon, by natural causes of old age. Written at the age of 75, and the day of their 55th wedding anniversary.


End file.
